Incurable
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: [KP—House MD Crossover] Shego never though about the damage her power could do, and when Kim falls victim of it, she’ll need the best doctors to save her princess' life. [Yuri]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. House MD belongs to David Shore. The story is mine, but the inspiration is thanks to all my companions at KP Slash Haven, and the original idea belongs to Xgamerkf. But this is written just for the sake of art, so please enjoy it.

——————————————————————————————————————————

_"You don't know what you got__… until it's gone"_

**Incurable**

"Kimmie?"

How? HOW!? This wasn't suppose to happen, this was… this just couldn't be true! Right? Right!?

"Princes! Princess!!"

"Get you hands off her!"

Damn the buffoon, always getting in the way but never actually helping, at least from her point of view. She didn't even drop the girl in her arms, just raised her left arm when the blonde kid was close enough to strike a painful elbow-hit against his groin. He curved himself… and then her fist smashed right against his nose. He fell on his back. That should take care of him.

But… but Kim…

"Princess! C'mon, pumpkin!" She exclaimed, shaking her a bit "You can do better than that, right?"

But how did this happen? Why? Why didn't she avoid her energy blast?

"Shego! What's wrong with you!?" Drakken called, much for her frustration.

"SHUT UP!" She replied, strong enough for making him shake in fear.

Then a moan… SHE moaned! Her princess was waking up!

"Princess!"

She opened her eyes slowly, barely being able to stare right at the green-skinned thief, but finally managing to do so. Shego smiled, as much as Kim though it must had been an illusion.

"You okay, cupcake?"

She blinked, slowly, and then seemed to be about starting to say something when…

"A-… A-ACK!!"

Her mouth and eyes open widely in what looked like an attempt to scream, and then the real scream came, loud as an explosion. Kim screamed and twisted, placing her hands on her the right side of abdomen, over her ribs, or more exactly, over the burned skin, result of Shego's powers…

"PRINCESS!!"

She was in pain, pain that Shego could see reflected in her eyes, pain that she could almost feel as her own. Shego was about to panic… what the hell was going on!? She had struck people with her powers before, not so serious like this, but no one had ever been seen suffering like this. She knew Kim was actually burned, but she also knew she was strong enough to handle it without screaming as she was, screaming as if she were in hell itself.

"KIM! Hold on, please, hold on! You're gonna be alright!!"

Kim Possible was losing herself…

WHAT-THE-HELL-WAS-GOING-ON!?!?

"DOCTOR!!"

"Wha-!?"

"Come here and help me! GODDAMMIT!!"

She couldn't expect him to want to help his arch-enemy, but she could, sure as hell, force him to do it whenever he wanted or not. Desperate times require desperate measures, and he was a doctor, a mad doctor, but a doctor after all. He should be able to do something, and he better could…

"What's wrong with her!?"

"I-I-I don't know! I mean, how should I know!? I mean-"

"Well, CHECK HER, NOW!!"

And the screams and convulsions continued. Drakken kneeled beside her and stared with a mix of curiosity and fear. Shego looked around for someone, but there was only the knocked out buffoon and the naked mole rat trying to wake him up. She needed to make a call, but she had no cell phone and-

_The Kimmunicator!_

Quickly taking it from Kim's pocket even though of the difficulties, she activated it and so the nerd-boy appeared on the scream.

"What's up, Ki-?! Shego!?"

"Call an ambulance!"

"The what!?"

"Call for a fucking ambulance! Kim's hurt! She needs help!"

It didn't take much time for Wade to notice the screams that could be clearly heard and to identify the voice, and then, for the first time in his life, he was sharing something with none-other than Shego: The fear

"I'm on it!"

"Thanks!" Did he hear that right?

Putting the toy aside, Shego focused once again in Kimmie, looking desperately for a way to help, yet all she could do was to watch her suffer and suffer…

Just WHAT was WRONG!?


	2. Threat

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible belongs to Disney. House MD belongs to David Shore. The story is mine, but the inspiration is thanks to all my companions at KP Slash Haven, and the original idea belongs to Xgamerkf. But this is written just for the sake of art, so please enjoy it.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"_Your talent is God's gift to you.  
What you do with it is your gift back to God."  
_- **Leo Buscaglia**

**Incurable**

You would say you need to be in the middle of the fight between good or evil, to be a hero or a villain, to know what it means the excitement, the adrenaline, the tension and desperation. Most people would tell you that that is the only way to know the real faces of life and death.

But exceptions exist, in every possible way. One man would tell you that even that kind of person may not know a shit about that, and that same person would prove that you don't need to be on those leagues to know how to live and how to die.

And THAT person was now arriving to his workplace, to have one of the most dangerous yet exciting days of his life, and that was saying something.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Dr. Drakken was walking across the corridors of the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, knees and elbows curved showing how annoyed he was and making him archive more sights of the people around there than what his blue skin and reputation had already earned.

'_I don't get it. What the hell is wrong with her!?'_

Much his dismay, he had been given an order -and _order_!- by his sidekick, and as much as he wished to disobey, he knew he would regret it if he did. He was just near the exit when something, a cane, suddenly hit his knee making him misstep and almost fall to the floor.

"Still short-tempered, Drew?" He heard his attacker saying.

Some encounters were just meant to occur, not by destiny, but by mere irony. This was the case.

"Who the-!?" He started when he suddenly saw the person standing right beside him. It took him a second to recognize him, but when he did, indeed he was surprised "Greg!?"

Gregory House, a person whom Drakken, much like Chen, James and Ramesh, had never expected to see again, yet… it seemed like fate liked to disagree with him.

"Wow! Look at you, feeling blue?"

"Oh, how funny!"

"So… it's true what I heard? You finally became a mad scientist? Or are you still making sexy robots?"

"Seem like you haven't changed since college!"

"Nor do you"

The quick conversation because of the reunion of two old "friends" was suddenly interrupted by one thing one doctor was used to and the other had no idea about: A green blast that passed right between them and smashed against the first wall that was on it's way, leaving a irregular black stain and some burning smell.

If it wasn't because there was no one here appropriated to listen the comment, House would have said something about Cuddy going to get really mad because of someone ruining the decoration.

"DRAKKEN!" A female voice screamed though the area, strong enough to make a child cry "WHAT-the-HELL-are-YOU-losing-TIME-with!?"

_Now, that's a woman._ Greg though while whistling

"I-I-I was… uh-uh…"

"Go and get that if you don't want me to kill you right here!!" She said, her hand, much to House's surprise, starting to glow with a green fire-like aura surrounding them.

"On my way!"

"See ya around!" House managed to say before his old college's companion disappeared from his sight.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Back in the abandoned factory where a fight was held and an incident had occurred, the only human remaining there was finally getting up to his feet.

"K-Kim…" Ron managed to say, looking around but finding no trace of her "Rufus, where did they go?"

"Hospital!"

"What? But why would they… ?"

As well as the pain still present between his legs allowed him, Ron got up and started walking.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Few things could catch Dr. House attention like, according to that weird horoscope he once heard about, a blue fox could catch a yellow trout. Sometimes it was a very particular case, or, like the last time, a particular case of that he could make a running gag about, like her boss going to be a mother.

This time… it was a woman, and not a normal one. Only a fool could think of her as normal, or maybe a blind person, considering her skin color, not to mention what she had just done. Now, what could this girl have with someone like Drew?

Well, he might have to find out, or rather… he wouldn't lose the chance to. Hurrying up his crippled walking, he was just about to catch her with a introductive question already in mind about colored skin becoming a new fashion, but, as much as he had just started a day of good luck, someone just HAD to prove otherwise.

"Need you, now" Cuddy said grabbing him dragging him with her.

No matter how much would wish for it, some question can't just NOT pop out in your head: _'Why does she always have to be in the middle?'._ Or was it that she expected him to call him Mistress like the last time?

"What? Now I'm popular?" Maybe he could get away…

"Shut up! Keep walking!" …or maybe not

Now, that was sounding serious, even for Cuddy, and for the way she grabbed him when he was just about to make contact with the attractive black-haired green-skinned lady, he was already betting that she had something to do with her boss' behavior.

As always, he was damn right…

——————————————————————————————————————————

There are things -_bad_ things- you can get used to. Other says that there are thing you'd never get used to. Robert Chase believed that humanity could accustom to anything, even hell if it existed. That's how he had learned to live along the stress of his hard work, even though he once wanted to get away -_escape_- from it.

Today's work… was unusual. It's always unusual, 'cause it's almost always something new. But today it was unusual in another way. He still was confused about how should he feel about that.

The fact that his patient was a living legend made it even more unusual, but that was not the point. If any, that the patient was a heroine would mean that she was a strong patient, probably making this case easier.

Luckily enough, the case seemed to be easy enough by itself.

Kim Possible. Age, seventeen. Red hair, athletic body. Arrived at the hospital in the arms of her arch-enemies. Unconscious, but her bringers declared that she had been screaming in pain just minutes ago. The main problem? A severe burn in the right side of her abdomen, apparently different to normal ones according to what he had heard. The green woman, "Shego" if he was right, had said that the burn could be radioactive or plasmatic or, whatever, she obviously wasn't sure, but she promised to bring him all the possible information about it.

Right, the case didn't do much sense respecting to the girls case. Weren't they arch-enemies? Well, if he could manage to solve this girl's case soon, all the melodrama would be avoided. It was strange, though. When they met, Shego was carrying Kim in her arms acting more like an overprotective mother than an "enemy", obviously exaggerating the case.

Rather than doing it before the information arrived, Chase wanted to finish the case before House arrived. The last thing he wanted was to have his mocking because of dealing with such an easy case.

The girl got burn, big deal. She screamed, right, who doesn't? And the fever could easily be explained with an infection. Everything else seemed normal in the girl. Blood pressure, respiration, stimuli reaction, reflexes. Giving her some ointments and antibiotics should solve the case and the girl should be fine in a short time.

And to think he got scared when Shego threatened them.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"Threatened?" House asked, now he was in Cuddy's office with said Dean of medicine and her work companion Eric Foreman.

"That's right" Cuddy replied "Shego brought Kim Possible here and ordered, by harsh means, the best doctors and diagnostic team, or someone else would get hurt"

"Wow" He replied "Now I think I like her even more"

"House… she's a criminal! A thief, a mercenary, sidekick of the evil scientist known as Dr. Drakken and-"

"The point is…" Foreman interrupted "…we were assigned to Miss Possible's case, but then she swore that, if the girl died, we died"

"Now how ironic. Makes me feel flattered and hated at the same time."

"Look!" Cuddy exclaimed "Just go and take care of the girl and make sure she is fine. I didn't put you guys in charge only because of Shego's demand, but because of how important this girl is"

"Important?" House questioned.

"We're are talking about Kim Possible here! THE Kim Possible!!"

"Doesn't ring any bell"

"What?!"

"You're serious!?"

"What's so big about her? As far as I'm aware, the president's surname is not Possible"

"House!" The Dean exclaimed "She's a hero! A justice's warrior, crime-fighter, teenage hero!"

"I'm not really into Marvel Comics, you know?" He replied, making the boss slap her own forehead. This guy may possible be the best doctor around, but he could be SO frustrating sometimes.

"House" Foreman called "She's for REAL, honest"

"And you're telling me that a CRIMINAL brought an injured HERO to the hospital? How much sense does that make to you?"

Awkward and utter silence.

"…not really much?" Foreman spoke.

House sighed, and here he though this day had stared well. Better check the case.

"What the situation with our superhero?"

"Several burns on right side of her abdomen, product of Shego's power" Foreman started.

"Great, super-hero and super-villain!" This was turning just more and more ridiculous.

"Fever. Fainted before arriving here" Continued "Shego reported that she was screaming like mad."

"Is her name really "Shego"?" House asked, somehow trying to make this a bit more interesting.

"Does it matter?" Cuddy replied.

"Probably bacterial infection" Foreman added.

Greg was just now holding back the impulse of hitting someone with his cane. This was just so…

"Can't you bring me something even more diagnostically boring? Any burn can have infection, infections cause fever, high fever and pain can cause fainting, and don't even question about the screaming. They teach this in school!"

"But it could also be radioactive, plasmatic or have been exposed to electromagnetic reaction. We're not sure exactly what did Shego's power did to her."

Ok, maybe it was worth the case, as ridiculous and exasperating as it sounded.

"Look" Cuddy said "Chase and Cameron are already on the work. Just take care of the girl and maybe we'll have this solved for midday. I'm just about to contact Global Justice and then we'll have one problem less"

"Wait a minute!" House exclaimed, no way he was going to lose the interesting part of this case "Calling for the big ones?"

"Of course! We can't just have a criminal running around here and doing what she wants! Global Justice has been after her and Drakken for years!"

"If our super-hero is infected by the super-villain, we'll need to check them both"

"So what are you suggesting? Not calling GJ?"

Great, she was making this easier.

"Not even the police yet. This girl could be the like Kryptonite for our superwoman. Besides, Drew just left, went to search something for his sidekick"

"Drew? You mean Drakken?"

"Right, so I think that, if you want them in prison, you'll have to wait for his return"

"How can you be so sure that he'll comeback?" Foreman wondered.

"If I know him well, he will."

"You know him!?" Now Cuddy was stunned.

"Old companion from college, the guy was intelligent but immature. Doesn't seem to have changed much from that time, though I still wonder how the hell he got blue. Is tainted skin turning into a fashion or what?"

"So you want me to keep the criminals around? Have you lost sense?"

"Like this case ever made sense, right?"

"House, I can't…"

CAN'T. That word was always her excuse. Unfortunately, it was usually useful. Though, then again, break that defense and Cuddy would be weak, very weak.

"Yeah, sure. Call the cops and bring them here. That will surely change our boring routine. Now this is gonna be exiting: Cops VS the most wanted female criminal, there'll probably some shooting, let's just hope that our dear hero won't get caught in the crossfire"

How? Cuddy wondered. How was it that he'd always find a way to seem to be right? Even if -maybe- he wasn't. At some point, she was sure that House had some hidden intentions in his demands, but with the situation being so delicate around here, maybe it was better to wait, think and then act, even if it meant to give House some of the time he wanted.

"Fine, just save Miss Possible and make sure that Shego won't run away just yet"

Now, this was easier than what he thought it would be! So easy that it was suspicious.

"Great, now let's get to work. We gotta be the hero's heroes"

Said that, House turned around leaving the office. Foreman gave a last sight to his boss and then followed him, closing the door behind him.

She had a bad feeling about this… a very bad one.

——————————————————————————————————————————

In the intensive care unit, Allison Cameron finished applying the ointments and the Lidocaine around the patient's injure. The redheaded girl reacted to the touch, clearly feeling pain, which disturbed the immunology specialist a bit.

"What anesthetic is she under?" She asked to Chase, who was writing the records of the treatment in the corner of the room.

"Morphine in low doses. Shego said that she's been screaming in pain before fainting"

"Are you sure it is working?"

He turned around looking at her from the chair and was about to answer when their attention was dragged by the sound of the door opening and a certain person coming through it. The same one that had brought Kim Possible in her arms. Green and black being her trademark colors, from toes to hair, and that jumpsuit that denoted her sexy figure, as much as Cameron didn't like to admit it. She looked serious, calm and imposing. Her eyes were enough to threat them and warn them to be careful with her words.

"How is she?" She asked, or rather demanded.

Cameron, who was meeting Shego for the first time, stepped backward. Chase looked at her partner for a moment and, without moving from his chair, replied in a calm voice:

"She's stable so far"

"Haven't you found anything wrong?"

"Nothing particularly wrong yet. I think she'll be fine soon"

Shego closed her eyes giving a long sight. "Good" She murmured.

Chase felt that having met Shego before, when she arrived to the hospital, had somehow prepared him for dealing with her. Cameron, on the other hand, was totally lost and preferred to stay quite in her presence. She didn't even want to think about the consequences of enraging a criminal, not to mention the one that had just defeated Kim Possible.

"Have you checked her arm?"

"Her arm?" Chase repeated.

"I'm not sure, but I think she might have got her left arm injured during the…" She gulped "during the battle, maybe it was the shoulder"

"We'll check on it" He replied

Well, it seemed that, as long as they'd keep Kim's condition as the only topic of conversation, there wouldn't be any risks.

"…thanks"

He blinked, "You're welcome"

Cameron stared at his partner for a moment, wondering about this weird kind of way of dealing with certain kind of people like this… Shego. Were they really supposed to treat her like any other person? No, it couldn't really be as easy as that.

Once again, their attention was dragged to one thing in particular. This time a moan, Kim's moan. The redheaded teenager was waking up…

"Don't tell her I'm here!" Shego whispered to the doctors, quickly hiding behind a wardrobe, where only Kim wouldn't notice her.

Chase stood up and approached the bed in which the girl, already changed into an light-blue hospital gown. The girl opened her eyes slowly, closing them tightly for a moment and then finally looking around, but her sight wasn't totally clear when she moaned again, and this time, it was because of pain.

Kim arched herself giving a gasp of pain and placed his right hand on her injured abdomen, instantly retiring it when she felt the pain burning even stronger. Cameron graved Kim's hand, firmly but gently, and Chase held her by the shoulders. They couldn't allow her to take a sitting position with that injure on her abdomen.

"Stay still!" He commanded "Don't worry, you're safe here"

She obeyed and rested on her back again, breathing heavily due to the pain. Once she was 'stable enough', she looked at the two persons around her, clearly doctors.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital" The female doctor replied "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital"

"What happened? Where's Ron?"

Both doctors looked at each other for a moment, then back at the redhead.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cameron asked.

"I was… I was trying to stop Shego and Drakken from stealing the planes of Outer Haven Corporation's secret weapon" She explained, making gestures with her right hand while talking "I remember Shego attacking me and then…" She paused "…then what?"

The doctors looked between them once again, this time only by the corners of the eyes, and Cameron replied.

"Then you're here. Something clearly didn't went well back there"

"Did Ron bring me here? What happened with Shego and Drak-? OW!"

Growing and pressing teeth, her hand approached to the injured zone once again, carefully not touching it.

"We don't know what happened back there" Chase replied "But we know that you're injured and in need of treatment"

"How are you feeling?" Cameron asked

"My stomach burns and it's killing me" She replied, not sounding very pleased.

"Hold on, I'll increase the morphine" Chase replied, operating one of the machines.

"Who brought me here?"

Now that's a question they couldn't just answer so easily.

"How is your left arm?" Cameron asked, trying to change the subject.

Kim looked at her for a moment, blinked, as if remembering something, and then she raised her right arm and placed her hand on her left shoulder, pressed it and instantly grumbled, "Not good!", closing her eyes tightly.

Clearly it was not the arm but the shoulder. Cameron approached and moved the gown around her left shoulder revealing…

"Oh, my"

…a severe dark purple bruise on it, and it seemed to be inflamed.

"Do you think you're feeling all of it or…?" Chase started.

"No, I know it was worse before" Kim interrupted

"Which means the anesthetics are working" Cameron contested.

"I still feel my belly on fire!" She complained, but remained in control, returning to her business "Did Ron brought me here?"

Another moment of silence.

"No" Cameron finally replied "We don't know who you're talking about"

"Then WHO brought me here?"

"I… don't think we should talk about that just yet" Chase replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" He said quickly "You're our priority know, Kim, so please-"

"If I was defeated back there then that means that Ron was all alone against Shego and Drakken! He could be-!"

"Calm down!" Cameron ordered "Don't be imprudent! You can't go anywhere being in such condition!"

"But…!"

How could she? Ron could be in danger! He could have been captured by Drakken, or maybe worse, maybe he was…

She didn't even want to think about it.

But… if Drakken and Shego escaped and Ron was defeated like she was, then how was it that she was here? She thought for a moment that Ron might have brought her to the hospital, but the doctors didn't even know who she was talking about. Then again, clearly they were hiding something, weren't they?

"I can't just stay quiet like this! Tell me the truth!" She demanded "WHO brought me here!?"

"I did!"

Kim Possible looked to where the very familiar voice had came from, confirming with her eyes what she though was a lie from her ears.

"Shego!?"

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:**

Well, this is the first chapter (after the prologue) of this challenging crossover I proudly accepted to write, even though of the headaches that came with it. I'm not a doctor, not related in any ways with medicine, so it's kind of hard for me to write such thing as a script for a chapter of House MD, but I'm doing my best researching as much as I can about diseases and medical treatments. I can only hope to manage to make it believable enough.

This is the first time I write about both House MD and Kim Possible, not to mention the first "long" fanfic I write in English (Not my first language. Other than this, I've only wrote drabbles in English), so please be as sincere as possible in reviews, and if you catch any mistake, please mention.

'Til next chapter!


	3. Regret

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible belongs to Disney. House MD belongs to David Shore. The story is mine, but the inspiration is thanks to all my companions at KP Slash Haven, and the original idea belongs to Xgamerkf. But this is written just for the sake of art, so please enjoy it.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"_It is difficulties which give birth to miracles"  
_**- Rev. Dr. Sharpe**

**Incurable**

"Tell me" House said to Foreman while they both walked across the corridors "Why would a criminal want to save a hero?"

"How should I know?"

"She's a criminal, you were a criminal. I presume you two must have a lot in common"

"Yeah, but I was part of a gang, not a multinational searched and wanted thief like her"

"We could argue the whole day about the levels or you could go just straight to the point of the question"

Foreman thought for a moment about that, remembering his days as part of that street band. Yeah, he had stolen things just like Shego, but it used to be mostly to keep up living. If someone would ask him about regrets, he'd say that if he could go back to the past, he would do the same things again. One thing was to be a criminal, and another was to be… oh! There he got the answer:

"I don't think she might be evil"

"Evil?" House repeated.

"Well, I admit I've done bad things before, but I never meant any harm to anyone"

"Yeah, like you didn't do it" There he goes again with it.

"I know I did, but the reason was not because I wanted to do it"

"So you are saying that our villain injured the hero but didn't want to injure her?"

"Man, I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

——————————————————————————————————————————

The moment she saw her, all the important question until that moment, like how she got here, what happened to Ron or what was wrong with her, passed to a secondary level of importance. Even her injures were trivial now.

It was all simply logic: If Shego was here, Kim had to fight her. Nothing else matters, right? 'Cause if she didn't, people would get hurt, and she just couldn't allow that

"What are you doing!?"

But the moment she tried to get up, Chase and Cameron stopped her, pressing her as carefully as they could against the bed.

"What are YOU doing!?" She replied "Don't you see who's there!? It's Shego!!"

"Calm down!"

Calm down? Their lives were in danger and they wanted her to calm down and stay on bed!? Right: She was injured, and even drugged. She knew it, just like she knew that fighting like that would be harder and she surely harm herself while doing it, but there was more in her slogan of "I can do anything" than just optimism. She had a personal rule: If you have to do it, do it. Do it trembling if you must. Do it the hard way if you can't find the easy one. Do it with your feet if you can't use your hands. Use the way you want, but DO IT!

Forgetting the pain, or rather making her best to ignore, she sat up on the bed and pushed both doctors away. It was certainly rough coming from her, but she had to keep them safe somehow.

She then looked at Shego, but the green criminal was already too near of her, and before Kim could realize, she was pushed back into the bed by her enemy. The teenager hero tried to fight it, but in two second, only two seconds, Shego had taken care of everything: One hand was on her healthy shoulder, keeping her resting against, while the other was holding her left wrist, and due to the pain of her shoulder, she couldn't fight it. And her right arm? It was handcuffed to the bed. Where did Shego got the handcuff or when exactly did she put it on her, she had no idea.

"How did you…?"

"You're predictable" Shego replied after sighing, practically copycatting the occasion in which she had said that to her. And Kim decided to pay her back with the same coin.

"Really? Then predict THIS!" She screamed, quickly raising what Shego had forgot to cover: Her legs. Her knee instantly smashed against Shego's head, but her hold on her didn't lessen even on bit, but rather got tighter. She clearly didn't even consider guarding herself against the attack. That would have meant loosening on the redhead.

Kim was just about to repeat the attack when her hands were hold and put down on the bed once again by the blonde doctor.

"What are you doing!?"

"Cameron! Increase the morphine!"

"Right!"

"Are you guys crazy or what!?"

"CALM-DOWN" Shego said, strong but paused. Her expression and way of breathing denoted a certain frustration.

There was a minute of weird peace then, mostly silent. Chase left go of her legs after warning her to stay still while Cameron fulfilled the order given, starting then to check around cheerleader's body, readjusting the feeding tubes and the IV on her.

"How do you feel?" She asked after finishing the checking.

"Uhm… dizzy"

"That's normal" Chase commented, sitting down after clearing around a bit.

"How are your shoulder and abdomen?"

"My shoulder… doesn't hurt so much, but…"

She grumbled. During the rush of adrenaline she had managed to forget the burning pain, but it was still present there, even more intense than before.

"It's still hurt?" Cameron asked.

"Damn it does!" She replied, her eyes closed for the suffering.

"That's… not normal" Chase said standing up and approaching her "Shego, let her go"

Slowly and carefully, Shego finally let go of the girl and stand up straight. They both looked at each other for a moment without exchanging words and then Shego decided to give space to the doctors to do their job. Only now she was considering that _maybe_ she was worrying too much.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked seriously while the doctors inspected her burn.

She didn't reply. She had walked away and sat down in the chair Chase was using before. Her eyes were focused on the floor, and she didn't feel like staring at the cheerleader right now.

"She brought you here" Cameron said, but sounded a bit unsure.

Kim looked at one woman and then to the other, and presuming that Shego wouldn't answer, she though about her next question and said it:

"What happened to Ron?"

"He's fine" The criminal replied, not too emotionless "Just unconscious"

"You hurt him!?"

Once again, Shego stayed silent, but Kim was not taking that this time.

"Answer me!!"

"For the sake of-! He's fine!!" Shego nearly screamed, finally looking at the teenager "I just knocked him out, nothing he can't overcome. You should worry about yourself now!"

"And why do YOU worry?" Kim asked, resentment in her eyes "You don't expect me to believe that you actually care for me, right?"

Funny… Shego just didn't know how to feel before such words. She remained confused…

"What's your scheme, uh? Spill it out!"

"There's no scheme, pumpkin" She said, her voice low and once again staring only at the floor "Just get better"

"Why would you want me to get any better?" The hatred in her words seemed to be diminishing.

Now that was a good question.

"You hurt me and now you want me to get better?"

If that could have been rhetorical…

"Why's that for? So you can hurt me again?"

"Shut up!" She replied, her temperament lost "Do you think I'm a sadomasochist or something!?"

Cameron felt the urge to stop this conversation, which was clearly turning into a verbal fight, but something was telling her to back down. Was this what people called the spark between two persons?

"I dunno! Who knows? Maybe…"

"You're ridiculous" Shego retorted

"I'M ridiculous? Look at you!"

"So what if I want to save you? What if I don't want you to die? What's your problem with that?"

"That it makes no sense at all!" She exclaimed while trying to throw her hands up in certain exasperation, only to remember that one was chained and the other would provoke her a lot of pain.

"Stay-quiet!" Both Shego and Chase scolded, making Kim feel like embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

"Your injure seems to have gotten worse" Cameron said while looking at her abdomen "And this bruises…" She then looked at Shego "How rough was your fight?"

"We have had it rougher" She replied "But never got seriously injured like today"

"Do you usually get so many bruises in these battles?" She asked, this time to Kim.

"Rarely"

"We may have to do traumatology tests" She commented, but decided to save the part about a possible internal bleeding "Feel any different?"

"Same as before" Kim replied, or rather complained.

Cameron readjusted the teen's gown, took the notebook and wrote some things on it.

"Where are House and Foreman?" She asked to her partner

"They should be coming soon"

"Is she gonna be ok?" Shego asked, her eyes with a mix of worry and hope.

Chase and Cameron looked at each other, but before they could come out with an answer…

"What's the difference?" Kim asked "What could it matter to you whenever I'll be ok or not?"

"Princess…" Shego started… but didn't know how to go on…

"What?" She questioned, but got no reply "Why are you here anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" The pale woman asked "I brought you here!"

"Yeah, but why?! And why are you staying here anyway?!"

"Again, don't you remember? You were screaming like you were in hell back there!"

She did remember… though she preferred not to. Remembering that was painful enough. She had never experienced so much pain like to make her scream like that, let alone faint. She couldn't remember well what happened around her while she was in such pain. As far as she knew, she was being carried in someone's arms, but she though it was Ron…

"I…"

But that still didn't answer her questions.

"But… but why? Why did you?"

No anger in the question, even though they all knew who harmed her. No sight of the aggression she had in her voice during the last minutes. Just those scared and confused eyes which Shego couldn't stand and face.

"Why are you so concerned about this?"

Maybe if she said that it was guilt she would believe it and shut up, but then again… it was more like guilt and… why was she finding it SO hard to lie?! She had done it so many times before! Not that she considered herself and expert on that like in other "evil fields" but…

"Shego!" Kim called, almost pleading "pl-… please…"

That did it: Their green eyes met…

"Because I care for you!!!" Shego screamed, so loud that it made the doctors shake a bit. She had let go out all the tension and frustration contained, and now those traits, along with the stress, where visible on her.

Amazed stares were the only reply the heavily breathing woman got from everybody present. She felt embarrassed as she never felt before, not even when being defeated over and over again by a teenager.

"There! I said it!" But now it was too late to regret it or to stop. "Regardless of the fact we're enemies, I… I just… don't want you to die"

She felt so pathetic, so stupid… talking works without even thinking them but unable to call them lies.

"Shego…"

"So… just focus on getting better! Ok?" Once again, she rolled her eyes and stared at anywhere but Kim's eyes "The doctors here are the best, and I…" Never before had she though she'd said this: "I'll help as much as I can." She stopped for a moment, took some breathing, trying to calm down "All you have to do… is focus on getting better. As soon as I know you'll be alright… I promise that I'll leave" She didn't really want to, but if that could make her feel better, then… "Fine?"

There was a moment of silent tension. She knew she was going to need some good drinks after all this. She could only hope that it would end up soon…

"Shego…" Kim called…

…but…

The criminal sidekick looked once again, ashamedly, to her princess, but then, without the redhead noticing, her eyes went wide in shocks.

"That's… really…" She continued…

"Ki-Kimmie!" Shego interrupted; panic in her voice.

All the presents stared at the heroic girl, and Shego was even pointing to her face. Concerned about this, she touched her face with her hand, feeling, much to her surprise and fear, something that she just hadn't perceive until she touched it.

_Nosebleed?_

One moment of fear… and then she coughed, tainting her hand in red even more then before, and more and more as the cough continued beyond her control, blood spilling all around her gown.

"Wha… what the-!?"

"KIMMIE!!"

Chase and Cameron acted as quickly as possible. She trying to stop the hemorrhage and he checking the girl's vital signs, just to find out what he feared: The blood pressure was rising up!

"What's wrong with her!?" Shego asked grabbing Cameron's shoulder.

"It burns" Kim murmured between coughs "It's burning!!"

"What?" Chase asked, and then…

For Shego, it was as if her nightmare was being revived. For the doctors, it was the probably the most hated part of their work. For Kim… it was hell itself.

She screamed again, like nobody had ever seen her screaming before. She grabbed her burn abdomen again, as if trying to suppress it somehow, but nothing as a good sign seemed to happen. Kim was in pain, in torturous pain. So much that even SHE couldn't handle it…

_What's going on?_

Shego felt as if the world as she knew it was twisting itself, just like her princess in front of her. Her reality was facing a thrill like nothing ever seen. This wasn't as it was supposed to be, nothing of this was ever supposed to happen.

Yet…

"Move aside!" Someone said, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her away of the bed in which little Kimmie was suffering. A black man in doctor uniform. He was here to help, right? So obvious, but still…

Stepping backwards slowly, Shego just gave the doctors the space they needed to work, yet she couldn't help them, she couldn't even understand what were they doing nor what was happening to poor Kimmie. She was helpless… felt useless… could do… nothing…

So much she wanted to do. So much she wished to comprehend… but she couldn't understand not even herself!

_Kim…_

"You sure know how to throw a party" Gregory House said, standing beside Shego. Confused, she just stared at him. "Pleasure to meet you"

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for taking so long for a not so long chapter, but lately I feel like inspiration won't hit me not even by mistake. Still, I'll keep writing.

Next chapter will be more HouseMD-like and with more focus on the diagnosis business, yet there'll still be a lot of feelings around.


	4. Working

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible belongs to Disney. House MD belongs to David Shore. The story is mine, but the inspiration is thanks to all my companions at KP Slash Haven, and the original idea belongs to Xgamerkf. But this is written just for the sake of art, so please enjoy it.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"_Think wrongly, if you please, but in all cases think for yourself."  
_**- Doris Lessing**

**Incurable**

This was just routine, wasn't it?

"Now…" House said, starting to write notes on the typical white blackboard. _Irony sucks _"Let's find out where is the Kryptonite. Tell me what you know"

Cameron picked up her notebook with the notes she and Chase had taken about the patients' symptoms.

"Apparently broken left shoulder. Several burns on the right side of her abdomen. Probably infection in both injures. She also has several bruises, and maybe internal bleeding…"

"Internal bleeding?" Foreman, who was sitting in front of her, interrupted "Her blood pressure increased, not the opposite. Besides, she vomited a lot of blood. If she also had internal bleeding she would be nearly dead for blood loose, if not gone already"

"Don't even mention it" Cameron replied, too much feeling on her words for her usual self.

"Blood vomit, can't remember Superman doing that" House said, adding it to the list in the blackboard "And what about the pain?"

"That's the weirdest part" She replied "The pain caused by her burn is not only unbearable, but anesthetics are not stopping it"

"Not stopping?" House remarked, clearly curious "How's that possible?"

"She's under morphine, yet the wound is still irritating her, severally. Raising the morphine had neither positive nor evident effect"

"What? Our super-girl is immune to morphine?"

"No. The morphine is clearly reducing the pain on her shoulder, but not on the burn"

"Either the pain is unimaginable terrible or…" Foreman started…

"…or somehow an infection is affecting directly on her brain and the nervous system" House finished.

"Streptococcus?" Foreman suggested.

"We would have already seen some other symptoms" Cameron replied "There's surely something on the burning, an unidentified infection, maybe bacterial"

"Maybe there's the kryptonite. It's always green, right? Like our villain. By the way, where is she?"

"Shego?" The immunologist asked, sounded rather upset "Damn if I know"

"Maybe she left"

"I surely hope so"

"Why?" House questioned.

Cameron stared at him with a mix of disgust and curiosity.

"What? You want a criminal hanging around between us? The farthest the better for Kim and-"

"I'm not asking why you want her out" House interrupted "I'm asking why would she leave"

Both fellows looked at each other for a moment.

"How do we know?" The immunologist asked.

"Maybe she _didn't_ left" Foreman corrected himself.

House nodded, meditating for a bit.

"So… what do you want her for?"

"Nothing" House replied, just then noticing that someone was missing "Where is Chase?"

"Taking care of Kim" Cameron said, _again by the name?_, just before being pointed by House's cane.

"Do a check on the wound, see what you can get"

"She's a minor" Cameron objected "We need the authorization from her parents before applying any serious proceeds"

"Cuddy has been trying to contact her parents" Foreman added "No luck yet"

"Well, isn't one of your neurologist partners' named Annabelle Possible?" House asked. Foreman stared into nothingness for a second, clearly realizing something and deducible feeling silly for not doing it before.

"Right" He said standing up "I'll look for her"

"Great, and you check the wound"

"Without authorization?"

"For a checking? C'mon!" He said mockingly, turning back and leaving the office.

"Where are you going?" Foreman asked, but House didn't reply.

——————————————————————————————————————————

What to do when things aren't making sense anymore? How are you supposed to act then? Rationally or irrationally? Normally, you can trust your odds to act as the odds they are, even if they are your enemies. But what if you can't expect such odds to act as you know? What are you supposed to expect? What _can_ you expect?

"Nothing" Wade said, almost as if he was reading Ron's mind, though the answer wasn't really for the questions in his head, but rather for the results of Kim's signal.

Shego had taken the Kimmunicator with her, at least according to Wade's theory about how things had turned out based on how much he could see through said item, but he eventually lost all contact with it, and so tracing down Kim's location was impossible.

"Aw, man! What happened to it?"

Fortunately there was still the installed Kimmunicator in Kim's car, which Ron was using to communicate with the genius boy while driving as fast as he could.

"Look out!!" Rufus screamed while covering his eyes. For the third time since they left the abandoned factory, the boy had driven the car into a one-way street… by the wrong direction.

"Presumably, I think Shego got tired of the beeping" Wade answered while he heard the tires' chilling, clearly produced by being 'stroked' against the pavement. If anything, Ron's terrified expression confirmed his reasons for getting angry "I told you to put on the autopilot!!"

"C'mon! Why won't anyone trust me!?"

"BECAUSE last time Kim let you drive you pass through seven red traffic lights, destroyed two open-air markets, almost run over an old lady, made a revolutionary tunnel through your school and Bueno Nacho, and on top of everything, crashed right into the police station!"

"OK, OK! Got some little mistakes! I admit that! But still, the autopilot is just too slow!"

"At least it guarantees your arrival"

"We're almost there, ok?" Ron replied "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, right?"

"Right…" Wade replied. Still, he had a bad feeling… a very bad one. Like… like it would be better if Ron wouldn't arrive just yet…

——————————————————————————————————————————

Both House and Shego had learn to avoid the rules, to find ways to make things the way they wanted, to read through some people's minds, and they both could feel proud about it.

But neither House had learn to read villain's mind nor Shego had learn how to avoid her _own_ rules.

"This is the last place I expected to find you" He said right after entering the hospital's church "You're not gonna tell me you are a believer, right?"

Of _course_ she was not. The only reason she came here was because she was looking for quietness. But for some reason, her reply was: "So what if I am?"

"You suck at it"

The pale woman, who until then had been sitting with one leg on the seat and her arms wrapped around its knee, stood up firmly and faced the man who had just came in. Just her firm posture was already threatening, and the doctor opted for stopping his walking right where he was.

"Who are you?" She asked, marking the danger with the tone of her voice.

"I'm Dr. House. I'm in charge of the patient you brought us"

"Kimmie? Great, and what do you want with me?" She said, trying to sound disinterested.

"Funny, I was about to ask you almost the same thing"

He sounded anything but scared. In other words: Shego didn't like him.

"What do you mean?"

House reconsidered. He was planning to question this woman about what kind of person -criminal person- hurts someone and then brings her to the hospital carrying her in her own arms while demanding the best doctors to save her, but he decided not to. Partly because he didn't really find it _that_ much interesting, and partly because this woman's body language was already telling him it was a baaad idea, besides giving him a bit of the answers.

So… better concentrate on the work: "What did you do to her exactly?"

"You mean… the burn?"

"They told me you said something about plasma and radioactivity. What weapon did you actually hit her with?"

"No weapon" She replied, raising her left hand in front of her "This"

Now, this _was_ something new to House. Still, due to his experience in weird cases, he managed to avoid looking surprised at the villain's magical trick, so to say.

Her gloved hand was glowing with a green aura around it. He approached a few steps, looking carefully at it. There seemed to be small bubble-like spheres popping around it, and the energy in question emitted some kind of ultrasonic sound.

"Don't touch it" Shego warned him as soon as he raised his hand near hers. He wasn't going to, anyway. The proximity was enough for him to realize the heat produced by the glow.

"You scratched her with this?" He asked.

The reply consisted on Shego extending her arm firmly and pointing to her left. The energy glowed more intensely for a moment before being shot from her hand to the nearest wall, remained House of the similar beam that had passed right between Drew and him a little time ago. The blast wasn't too powerful, so it didn't destroy the wall, but it left a black stain in it, again, similar to the previous one.

"That's surely useful" He said "Like for… killing people, right?"

He knew that would irritate her, but didn't expect it to be so much as for grabbing him by the clothes and pull her right arm backward, its hand glowing and ready to strike his face at any second.

"Wanna be the first one?!"

First one? Now… this girl had just revealed her weak spot herself, not to mention that, because of the glimpse of fear he noticed in her voice, this had just started to make sense… a bit. Anyway, better go carefully…

"I managed to stop my boss to call the police to arrest you" He said, once again, without fear in his voice "You can kill me now, confront the authorities and whoever comes after you, and leave the teenager heroin without doctor" His words were affecting her, he could see it in her eyes "OR you can calm down in this moment and agree to collaborate with me"

Shego closed her eyes and remained quiet for a moment, but finally lighted out his hand and let the doctor go.

"Yeah, I think that's better for the three of us"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You'll help?"

"Of course I will!" Damn her impulses! That reply was way too eager for someone who wanted to pretend to sound anything but interested. But she had promised Kimmie… well, not exactly promised, but still.

"Very well then" He said, looked aside for a moment, apparently thinking a bit, and then stared at her again "Can you tell me how does that exactly work?"

'That' was obviously referred to her powers. She frowned and closed her eyes, sighing…

"I really don't know exactly how it works" She admitted "It's… way too complex, and I'm not a scientist. However…"

"Hmm?" House pronounced, denoting interest.

"Drakken has analyzed it before. All the information related to my power is archived in his lair. I send him over to look for them, he should be back soon"

"Soon enough?" He asked, the question having more impact in the pale woman than what they both could have expected.

"What do you mean with that!? How much…" She was scared to even ask, but tried not to jump into too much conclusions "Is… is she in serious danger!?"

"We don't know what she has, so we can't tell" House replied "But if you intoxicated her with your powers, she might not have much time"

Green eyes opening wide, Shego stepped back as if she was scared of the doctor himself. She knew that her powers were dangerous, she knew that she could easily kill people with them, but she never, ever, expected something like this to happen.

She raised her hands near his face… watching them in a way she never did before.

Her powers were… poisonous!? Take them away from her if that was the case!! She almost wanted to cut her arms off…

"Even if you don't know how does that scientifically works, you can still help me"

She looked at him again, this time, determination building up in her eyes.

"Yes" She said "What can I do?"

He smiled, happy for both gaining the girl's collaboration and having the doors open to ask whatever he wanted. Those powers surely intrigued him.

"Let's see… how long have you had those powers?"

"Ten years so far" She replied "Since I was fifteen"

That involved a lot of things, House deduced. With so much time, she surely knew how to control them, and probably having using them in other humans before, but he preferred to concentrate on the heroine.

"Have you ever blaster her with them before?"

"…rarely" She confessed, looking aside "She's good, always evades them"

He raised an eyebrow "Always?"

"I even can't believe she didn't do it today!"

One thing leads to another, and the pieces of the mystery were practically meeting by themselves. Not in the way he expected, but…

"And how do you know that?" He asked. He needed to confirm it.

"We've been fighting for like… three years so far! I know her, and she knows me, at least in the battle field. I know what she can handle and she can't, and I tell you, I know she could have escaped from this blast! I just can't believe she didn't do it. She must have been distracted or some- OW!!" She screamed when House suddenly struck his cane right on her head, making her rub it for a moment and, when she was already considering payback, see the doctor leave the church.

"What the hell was that for!?"

He stopped at the doorway "You should have told that the moment you arrived here on the first place!"

——————————————————————————————————————————

Door locked, windows too. No one was near. Good.

She didn't like doing this kind of things, but she just couldn't let things go on as they were. As the boss, she was to be responsible of anything that happened, so if measures were needed… she was the one who would take them.

Grabbing her personal cell-phone, she dialed a number she hadn't dial in years, but had never forgotten it. Once done, she waited between anxiousness and nervousness.

The beeping stopped, which meant that the connection was already established, but for the first moments, no one spoke. The boss sighed… as an odd way of communicating the person on the other end of the line that she was expecting to hear her voice.

"…Lisa?" She finally asked.

The Dean of Medicine gasped, her heart skipping a beat. She hadn't heard that voice for years and now she realized how much she missed it.

"I need your help" Cuddy finally said.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"So… Miss Saffic" Dr. Wilson said to the girl in front of her, probably the most tomboyish girl he ever met. "The blood test didn't shown anything, so I don't think there's really any serious problem. Have you tried…?"

Then suddenly, the door of the clinic in which they were was opened. Normally, there would be some knocking before that, but at this point, Wilson could rarely be surprised by his friend's usual entrances.

"Hey" House said, giving a look to the girl for a moment and then back to Wilson "Need you"

"What for?"

"Distraction"

He had to be kidding. Right?

_Of course not._

"I got a patient here, can't you see?"

He looked at the girl, at the oncologist and then back at the girl, and then proceeded to sit right between them, looking at Miss Saffic into the eyes.

"What are your symptoms, boy?" He asked

"I'm a girl" She said, sounding vaguely offended.

"Yeah, but not of the kind I would call 'babe'" He replied. Wilson sighed placing his hand on his forehead. With friends like this, who needed enemies? "Now, back to the symptoms"

"Muscular contractures, stress, headaches, lack of energy" Wilson stated from behind him "But it doesn't seems to be really anything wrong"

Well… for starters, she was pretty thin.

"Have you been trying to let go what you've been keeping inside?" House asked, and the girl looked actually surprised, which he interpreted, mistakenly, as she didn't getting what he was saying. "Putting your up to your throat" He 'explained'.

"Ah… AH!" She exclaimed, practically understanding, but then her expression changed and she began moving her head left to right and vice-versa continuously for a moment, finally adding: "I'm _not_ anorectic"

"But you _have _been keeping something inside, haven't you?" Again, Saffic had a very surprised expression on her face "And it was letting it go what hurt"

He was good, Saffic had to admit, damn good. Sighing again, her expression went back to the sad one she had when she arrived there. She wondering what leaded him to such conclusion, unknowing that he had actually just noticed the still present marks of tears in the bags of her eyes.

"Prescribe her some antidepressants and aspirins and let's go" House suggested, or rather, ordered.

"Fine"

"Don't worry" He said looking back to the girl "You'll live"

"What's this distraction you want me for, anyway?" Wilson asked while writing another stupid prescription "Better not be for security like last time because-"

"A patient's mother, who's also a doctor here"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Annabelle Possible, from the neurologist department"

"Possible?" The tomboyish girl asked. "Did you say 'Possible'?"

"Yeah, mother of the so-called 'teenager superhero' who happens to be my patient, Kim Possible"

"Kimberly is here!?"

"You know her?" House asked. _Great: Now I have to recognize some popularity._

"She's my classmate!"

_Or __perhaps not._ He thought relieved, and then added "What's your name, boy?"

"I'm a girl!" She repeated "The name's Alex"

"_So_ a boy!" He joked. "All right, Alex. Could you help us with our little distraction? C'mon, it's for Kimberly"

"You're not making me feel in the right mood"

"Nor did the man that rejected you and let you in it, right?"

"It wasn't a man"

Awkward, very awkward silence…

"_SO_ a boy!"

——————————————————————————————————————————

The trio of fellows were just about to start the test on the samples they got from Kim Possible in the hospital labs when someone none of them expected stormed into the room carrying the plastic blackboard with her.

"Cancel EVERTHING" Shego commanded.

"What?" The black-skinned neurologist questioned.

"The idiot of you boss told me to tell you that, and to bring his paperwork" She said gesturing to the transportable blackboard she just let go with it's inertia toward and near the female doctor.

"Are you talking about Cuddy?" Cameron asked

"House" Chase corrected.

"Yeah, that idiot one"

"But why would he do that?" The female doctor said, sounding clearly displeased.

"Hell if I know!"

——————————————————————————————————————————

The bad thing about desiring to help… it's when you feel that there's absolutely nothing you can do. Annabelle Possible was suffering that kind of angst right now, holding her daughter's hand tight but gently, while watching her dealing with the burning pain. She had been the mother of this girl for the seventeen years of her life, and couldn't feel more proud of her. Her little Bubble Butt had grown not only into a kind girl, marvelous cheerleader and great student, but also as a hero for the entire world. While this brought a lot of worries for Kim's family during the beginning of her doing all those missions, it eventually became almost like routine not only for the redhead teenager, but also for her parents, who practically had forgotten about all the possible dangers their child was facing day after day. Of course, the fact that Kimmie would always come back in one piece demonstrated them that they shouldn't worry at all, until today…

While her mind debated between wanting to believe that this was an exceptional case that would never repeat and wanting to never let her daughter go into any mission again, the door to the intensive care unit opened, letting a certain doctor come into the room. When she recognized said doctor… she just didn't know how to feel.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:**

I'm really sorry for taking so long, but this fanfic is just no thing easy to write (nothing is) and lately I feel like inspiration won't hit me not even by mistake. Still, don't think I'm giving up on this. This is going forward no matter what.

About the character presented, Alex Saffic, I'll tell you she's not exactly an original character (Though I'm sure some of the people reading this might already know about her), but one of the background characters of the KP series. If you're interested, go to Goggle, insert "The Background Lesbian" (Between quotation marks/inverted comas) and go to the first result you'll find, there you'll find out what character I'm talking about and anything you might want to know. Also, you can find some fanarts of her at DeviantART. She's kinda a "Fanon Character"

Now, on the Next Chapter: Ron and Drakken finally arrive at the hospital, and you'll discover that House and Kim don't' really get along, much like Shego with House's team. And try to guess who was Cuddy talking with.

And please leave reviews. God would, think about that.


End file.
